Katekyo Hitman Jalen
by Jalen Kun
Summary: Join the Varia as they meet Jalen, an Average 12 year old boy, and try to make him Varia Cloud Guardian. But does this boy hold secrets, and why can't the Varia leave the boy's house? Please read this funny and interesting story.
1. Chapter 1

**Katekyo Hitman Jalen**

_**Hello my fellow FanFictioners! I hope that's a word… Anyway, I was thinking of starting a new FanFic. It will be about the Varia coming to the U.S.A to meet their new cloud guardian! I had a dream about the Varia coming to my house and we did epic stuff. We also went other places, but sadly, dreams just have to end when your mom wakes you up for school. CURSE YOU MOTHER!**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and I'm going to enjoy writing it.**_

_**This will be TYL Varia. It would be younger Varia, but I need Fran!**_

_**The Varia will not be OOC.**_

_**WARNING! Levi will have dialogue! Read at your own risk…**_

* * *

**Squalo was officially pissed. Xanxus just demanded he find a suitable cloud guardian just randomly out of the blue. It went something like this…**

**The Varia guardians were eating there dinner, professionally made by Lussuria. Everyone had crab legs and lobster, except for Xanxus who ate his steak. How he could be healthy after only eating Steak was a mystery. **

"**I want a cloud guardian, scum," Xanxus said, before cutting up another piece of steak. Levi poured him his cup of wine, before sitting down beside him. Everyone kept eating normally, Bel quietly laughing now and then. After what seemed like an eternity to Xanxus, he took out his guns and aimed then at Squalo.**

"**VOOI! WHAT THE HE-?!" Squalo avoided a headshot, before standing up waving his sword around, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU CRAPPY BOSS! YOU DON'T JUST RANDOMLY SHOOT AT PEOPLE'S HEADS!"**

"**Long haired captain, could you keep it down? We are trying to have a family meal here." Fran droned, before eating another crab leg. **

"**SHUT UP YOU BRAT! YOU CALL THIS A FAMILY MEAL? YOU DON'T TAKE OUT GUNS AND SHOOT AT A FAMILY MEAL!" Squalo yelled. **

"**Boss can do whatever he wants," Fran replied, "And you're still yelling."**

"**Fran is right! You don't talk to boss like that anyway! You should be beheaded!" Levi yelled, but Squalo ignored his presence.**

"**Shishi~ beheading was one of my favorite past times." **

"**You're creepy, fake prince."**

**Cue knife in Fran's hat.**

"**My, my… can't we all just get along?" Lussuria whined, before trying to calm Squalo down.**

"**GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVERT!"**

"**Long haired captain, please… We just want to finish our meal in peace."**

**Cue knife in Fran's hat.**

"**Why are you so violent, stupid fake prince? I'm going to cut you a deal. Every knife you throw at me disappears."**

**Cue 2 more knives in Fran's hat.**

"**You're so hardheaded." Fran said before all the knives in Fran's hat disappeared, "You're just ruining the hat you spent with your money. Scratch that, you have no money."**

"**Shishishi~ give the prince his knives back frog."**

"**No."**

"**I WANT A CLOUD GUARDIAN, TRASHES!"**

**Everyone turned their heads to Xanxus after his loud outburst. Squalo pushed Lussuria off of him, and sat down. Everyone else did too. Xanxus grunted, satisfied, and started eating his meat.**

"**Boss, what made this come up?" Lussuria asked.**

"**Vongola the 9****th**** thinks we are at a disadvantage with only 6 guardians. We have to do an extremely important mission soon, and he says we need to get a cloud guardian. Apparently, we need it by next month." Xanxus explained, before drowning his wine and Levi pouring him another glass.**

"**VOOI, Why can't those stupid Vongola brats do it then, since they already have 7 guardians?!" Squalo asked, obviously pissed since he knew he would have to be the one to go on a wild goose chase for a cloud guardian.**

"**I don't know, trash! Just go find the freaking guardian! It doesn't matter who, we can kill him after the mission!" Xanxus demanded, before standing up and stomping to his office. Levi was right behind him, smirking at Squalo. Squalo growled, before getting up and stomping to his room to plan things out.**

* * *

**Squalo's mood just got worse from there. He brought a cloud user back to the mansion, but he didn't last a day.**

"**This is the Varia mansion; your room should be over here…" Squalo said, before the cloud user (Who we will call Akihisa) pinned him to the wall.**

"**Why don't you and I go to my room for a while, baby girl?" Akihisa whispered. Squalo turned red.**

"**WHAT THE FU**?! I'M A GUY!" Squalo roared in his face, but it was too late. Akihisa stole his lips right after he said "guy". **

**5 minutes later….**

**Fran was walking through the Varia mansion, whistling a tune, before he came across a weird sight.**

**There were pieces of body parts on the ground, and Squalo was continuously stabbing what Fran thinks remained of the head.**

"**Long haired captain," Fran called out, "Why did you kill the new recruit? Boss is not going to like this, and why are you red?" **

**Fran gasped as he put his fist in his palm, "He sexually harassed you because he thought you were a girl, didn't he?"**

**Squalo turned his head towards Fran in a robotic motion, and actually almost thought about murdering him. But when he thought about having to find a new cloud AND mist guardian, he could just sigh and walk to his room, "Clean this mess up, brat."**

* * *

**The next guy wasn't as lucky either. The whole Varia was in the living room as Squalo was introducing the new guy (Which we will call Frank).**

"**So this is Frank. He will be the Cloud Guardian, any questions?" Squalo announced. Bel laughed.**

"**So… you will be my assistant, any questions? Shishi~," Bel said. Frank looked at him confused, before smiling.**

"**Yes, I have one question. Are you a boy or a girl? You have a boy's voice, but you have on a tiara… are you a transve-?" **

**Those were Frank's last words before his throat was cut open.**

"**Hello, my name is Jessica. How are you guys doing today? I am the new Cloud Guardian for the Varia, and if you have any problems or worries, just tell me. I would love to hear your complaints or worries and give you ways on how to deal with them or fix them." Jessica smiled as she gave her introduction. Fran walked up to her and took her to his room.**

**1 hour later…**

"**VOOI! Fran, what are you doing with her in there?!" Squalo yelled, before knocking down the door.**

"**If you're going to knock down my door, you shouldn't ask me what I'm doing."**

**Squalo looked around, before stopping at Jessica on the ground muttering things and pulling her hair out.**

"**VOOI?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Squalo yelled/asked. Fran looked down on to Jessica on the floor, now biting her nails.**

"**Oh. I did what she said and told her all my complaints and worries." Fran explained like it was as simple as that. Well… I guess it was.**

**Squalo simply turned around and smashed his head on the wall multiple times.**

"**Long haired captain, are you thinking about committing suicide? I could help you if you want, you just need to ask."**

**Squalo then stopped, and for the second time, thought about whether he should just kill Fran now. BUT he thought about getting a new cloud AND mist guardian and could just sigh and walk out the room, "Fix this door, and if she doesn't stop in under an hour, dispose of her."**

"**But long haired captain…" Fran droned, "You were the one that broke the door."**

* * *

**The 4****th**** cloud guardian didn't even get in the mansion. Squalo and he were walking to the door, when a blast shot through the door and hit the cloud guardian straight in the head. Squalo just stared at him for a while, and then opened his box weapon in a rage.**

**Half the Varia mansion was destroyed that day.**

* * *

"**I quit!" Squalo yelled as he slammed his head on the table. **

"**Shishishi~, is the shark getting depressed?" Bel picked at Squalo. Squalo muttered a word that will not be typed, and then stood up.**

"**Long haired captain, Jessica is still alive; she is sleeping silently on my floor." Fran said. Squalo turned around and almost jumped for joy!**

"**Um… good afternoon everyone…" Jessica muttered as she sleepily walked towards the table.**

**Levi suddenly stood up and blocked her path.**

"**Um… could you please… listen to my worries and complaints?" Levi asked shyly. Lussuria suddenly got up and ran over to them.**

"**OH! Me too! I want you to listen to me too!" Lussuria giggled.**

**Jessica looked at them for a few seconds before taking out a knife and stabbing herself in the stomach 5 times. She fell on the floor giggling and bleeding to death.**

"**Bye… cruel world…. Hehehehehehe…" She said before she stopped moving. Everyone stared at her, except Xanxus, and did a prayer in their head.**

"**Bel-sempai, you have a new doll."**

**Cue knives in Fran's hat.**

**The knives disappeared, and Fran stared at Bel, victory in his eyes.**

"**NOOOOOOOOO!" Squalo yelled as he ran over to Jessica's dead body, "PLEASE BE ALIVE! PLEASE! I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE! AUGH! LUSSURIA, HEAL HER! BRING HER BACK TO LIFE! DO SOMETHING!"**

**Lussuria was in the corner crying, ignoring Squalo. Xanxus stood up and pointed his gun at Squalo.**

"**Where's my cloud guardian, trash?" He demanded. Squalo seemed to be trying to hold back tears.**

"**WHAT THE FU**?! YOU JUST SAW HER DIE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! YOU ARE REALLY PISSING ME OFF!" Squalo yelled.**

**Xanxus pulled the trigger and Squalo managed to get out the way in time.**

"**VOOOI! STOP IT YOU SH**** BOSS! I'LL FIND A NEW CLOUD GUARDIAN, ALRIGHT?!"**

"**If the new cloud guardian dies, you die long haired captain."**

"**VOOI! NO WAY!"**

**Xanxus shot at Squalo again, and burned some of his hair.**

"**VOOI! OKAY! FINE! NONE OF YOU BETTER KILL HIM!" Squalo yelled.**

**The Varia mansion quickly grew quiet as Xanxus went to his office (Levi slowly following behind) and Squalo heading to his room.**

"**Shishishi~ who agrees we should kill the new recruit?" Bel asked the remaining members of Varia in the kitchen.**

**Lussuria gasped and put his hands over his mouth, "Bel-chan! I am not doing that! How could you even think of taking another person's life?!"**

"**We are assassins, Lussuria-sempai." Fran said as he got up to head to his room. Bel threw 2 knives in his back.**

"**You're not just going to leave without telling the prince your decision," Bel said.**

"**Oh, sorry fake prince," Fran said as the knives in his back disappeared, "My decision is that you are a stupid sadistic un-royal fake prince or S.S.U.F.P for short."**

"**Kaching! You dare make fun of the REAL prince, frog?! Give me my knives back, and your death won't be painful!" Bel exclaimed as he took out 5 knives.**

"**Um… considering that most of your knives vanished when you threw them at me, the smart thing to do would be to NOT throw knives at me," Fran deadpanned.**

"**Bel-chan! Fran-chan! Please stop fighting!" Lussuria yelled. Bel ignored him and charged at Fran. Fran simply started to vanish, and before Bel could attack him, he was gone.**

"**Grrrr…" Bel growled before stomping to his room, "I'll dissect that frog."**

**Lussuria was left in the kitchen alone, before smiling, "I wonder what kind of person the cloud guardian will be…"**

* * *

**A few days later…**

**The Varia was standing in front of house, slightly bored. They were in the United States of America, and in the county called Georgia. Squalo thought that maybe the reason the cloud guardians kept dying was because they were either from Italy or Japan. He decided that this was a nice change, and that maybe the cloud guardian wouldn't die the first 5 minutes in Varia.**

**And Vongola the 9****th**** also said this guy was strong, and would be a good addition to the Varia, which meant 1 thing. The guy had to be insane, but we'll see soon…**

"**Can you go ring the doorbell now, trash?! We've been standing here for about 2 minutes!" Xanxus ordered. Squalo mentally screamed at his boss, and walked towards the 1 story house.**

"**This is a house for a peasant, I don't like it here…" Bel muttered, before walking behind Squalo.**

"**This person may be as filthy as the fake prince…"**

**Cue knife in Fran's hat.**

"**You're just destroying the hat you bought."**

**Cue 2 more knives in Fran's hat.**

"…**.Okay."**

"**My, oh my… they don't have a garden? That's awful…"**

"**Boss, let me carry you. You shouldn't have to step on the nasty floor they might have…"**

"**Don't touch me, scum."**

"**VOOIII! STOP COMPLAINING AND COME ON ALREADY!" Squalo yelled at the Varia members who were still on the sidewalk. They all sighed and walked to the house.**

**They all stood on the porch for a second, before Xanxus took out his gun and shot the door open impatiently. The Varia looked in the house and saw a boy sitting on a couch, looking at the Mafia Channel. He had an orange T-shirt, blue shorts, and brown curly hair… Oh yeah, and he wasn't an adult.**

"**VOOII?! WHAT THE HELL?! IT'S JUST SOME STUPID BRAT!" Squalo yelled as he stomped up to the boy. The boy looked at him with dis-interest, and looked back at the TV.**

"**Excuse me sweetie," Lussuria caught the boy's attention, "Are you perhaps Jalen Brown?"**

**The boy nodded slightly, before looking at the TV again.**

"**Shishishi~ this kid's not even worried that 6 men just busted into his house…" Bel said.**

"**Maybe he's just a maniac like you, Bel-sempai."**

**Cue knives in Fran's hat.**

"**Excuse me, but are you 6 perhaps the Varia?" Jalen asked them. They all nodded slightly, except Xanxus, "Oh, then I was told to call the police as soon as I saw you guys, excuse me…"**

"**VOOII!" Squalo cut up the phone he was heading to.**

"**Okay…" Jalen deadpanned. **

'**NO! NOT ANOTHER FRAN!' Everyone thought. (Except Xanxus and Fran).**

'**This brat might be strong.' Xanxus thought.**

'**Maybe the fake prince will bug this guy and not me.' Fran thought.**

"**AHHHHH!" Jalen screamed as he ran in another room. The Varia gave a mixed reaction, and simply followed him into the room. They saw as Jalen was trying to open the window, but his 12 year old mind could not figure out how.**

"**Um... how old are you?" Fran asked seriously. Jalen looked at him calmly.**

"**Oh, I'm 12," Jalen answered before giving a distressed look and trying to break open the door.**

"**I'm not the only one that saw that, right?" Fran asked. The rest of the Varia shrugged, except Bel and Xanxus.**

"**The brat's emotion seemed to change for a second, then back to the scared one," Bel told them, "And… I saw something else too…"**

"**Um, excuse me."**

**The Varia looked down at the 12 year old.**

"**I don't think you guys would kidnap a defenseless weak little kid that can't even open up a window, right?" Jalen asked.**

**Squalo grabbed Jalen by the collar and started to walk out the room, "Sorry kid, but Vongola the 9****th**** told us to take you to Varia Mansion, and you are the Varia Cloud Guardian until you die… and if you die I die, so you won't die."**

"**I see…"**

**Suddenly, Jalen elbowed Squalo, making him let go of his collar.**

"**W-wha-?!"**

**Jalen then kicked Squalo and sent him blasting into the Dirty Clothes room. (A room in my house where we put the dirty clothes at.)**

**The Varia members that weren't unconscious stared wide eyed (Except for Fran) as 12 year old Jalen suddenly grew and started to look older.**

"**I told that damn old man I didn't want to join Varia, but of course you can't tell him anything," Jalen sighed, "Well, I guess it doesn't matter what I SAY!"**

**There was a moment of silence before Jalen broke it, "I'm Jalen Brown, 25 years old, and I guess I'm your cloud guardian…"**

**Another moment of silence before…**

"**Wow… That was unexpected."**

**Cue knives in Fran's hat.**


	2. Chapter 2

Katekyo Hitman Jalen

_Hi you FanFictioners! Sorry about being gone for a while, but here is the new chapter! I hope you all like it!_

_Warning: Levi still has dialogue…._

**The Varia members all stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of them: Squalo unconscious in smelly, dirty clothes and a young man standing there in disgust.**

"**Trash, who do you think you are fu***** attacking my men?" Xanxus asked calmly with his eyes closed. Jalen looked at him in a confused matter.**

"**Oh, I could have sworn that I was being kidnapped, and I used self defense," He turned back to his 12 year old form, "I am only a little kid."**

"**Don't get smart with the boss, shrimp! I'll make sure you never talk again if you say one more word to boss!" Levi exclaimed as he took out one of his parabolas (I hope I spelled it right...).**

"**That sounded REALLY perverted… and you're talking to a 12 year old like that? What kind of people do they recruit in Varia?" Jalen asked to no one in particular.**

"**Mostly Loudmouths, Perverts, Fake Prince's (Knife in Fran's hat), more Perverts, and now I guess 12 year olds with the ability to turn into adults," Fran answered in a serious tone, which called him to get a glare from Bel and Levi. **

**Lussuria just almost melted when he saw Jalen the first time, but he managed to keep it in. He couldn't anymore of course; he hasn't talked in like forever!**

"**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!" Lussuria squealed as he jumped to hug Jalen. It failed obviously, as Jalen swiftly moved out the way, and Lussuria hit the wall and fell unconscious.**

**Fran was suddenly dressed in a black suit and a game board was in the way of the TV. It said Jalen: 2, Varia: -2.**

"**Who will win this epic showdown?!" Fran shouted in his monotone voice, and held up a black staff. Bel refrained himself from killing Fran, and looked at Boss, who seemed to be very calm.**

"**Okay scum," Xanxus announced, which caught everyone's attention easily, "If you beat the rest of the members in Varia, we'll leave and you don't have to join. But if you lose to any of my soldiers, you have to join."**

**Jalen thought about it for a while….**

_**1 minute later…**_

"**Okay, I accept your challenge! The rest of your members look like pushovers anyway. All they are are Vongola Rejects, including you **_**Xanxus**_**" Jalen suddenly turned into his 25 year old form.**

**The remaining Varia members looked quickly at Xanxus, waiting for him to take out his guns and splash Jalen's brains on the floor.**

_**Another minute passed…**_

"**Bring it on, Trash."**

**Jalen quickly dodged a lightning strike from Levi, and the lightning hit the window and broke it, "You owe me a new window."**

**Jalen jumped on his couch and hopped out the broken window, wanting to get the fight out of his precious house. As his feet touched the ground, knives were thrown at him, making him jump away again.**

"**HEY! I HAVE TO FIGHT BOTH OF YOU GUYS?!" Jalen yelled as he dodged more knives and electrical strikes at the same time.**

"**Shishi~ of course, since The Prince never plays nice to little peasant folk." Bel exclaimed as he through a few more knives, but this time covered in storm flames, "You've insulted The Prince, so The Prince will kill you now. And killing you will kill that dumb shark, so it's like killing 2 peasants with one knife."**

"**Wow, you talk in 3****rd**** person a lot, are you insane? Do you need therapy? And you keep referring to yourself as a prince or something… I worry about the Varia's future with members like these."**

**5 more knives thrown at Jalen, but skillfully dodged.**

"**Excuse me, but you do know the Varia completes 97% of their missions? There is a 3% chance you'll win!" Fran monotoned/yelled. Jalen just ran up to him and punched him in the face, but it turned into a doll.**

"**I don't like math, it really pisses me off," Jalen simply stated, and dodged another lightning strike. He looked at Levi in annoyance and sucked his tongue, "I'll just take you out first."**

**Jalen ran towards Levi and kicked him in the chest. Levi coughed up blood, and then blocked the next attack to his face.**

**Jalen jumped back just in time to avoid a few knives, but 1 grazed his cheek. Good thing that one wasn't a storm knife, or who knows what would have happened (Really! It never explained what would happen if you got hit with one of those storm knives! Would you burn up? You just don't know!).**

**Levi took this time to use his signature attack. He threw all his parabolas in the air and they surrounded Jalen. Jalen watched in alarm and began thinking about what to do. He also saw in the corner of his eye Bel opening his box weapon and grinning evilly. He looked to his right and saw Fran sitting there with a megaphone yelling encouraging words and some insults.**

**Jalen processed all of this in his head, and found a solution. He turned into his 12 year old form, got on his knees, and yelled in a pleading voice, "P-please! You guys win! Just… spare me! Your boss must be a fine man to raise such strong soldiers…"**

**Levi stopped his lightning from attacking Jalen (Somehow…) and smirked. Jalen looked up at Levi and smirked back, just eviler. Bel cursed and yelled, "Levi you idiot! Kill him!" before telling his Storm Mink to burn Jalen to a crisp.**

**Levi just had a stupid face on when Jalen was in front of him in seconds and kicked his head. Levi flew back at top speeds and broke through Jalen's house, falling unconscious the instant he hit the house.**

**Fran cheered for Jalen (Emotionlessly of course), which resulted in him having more knives in his hat. The scoreboard also changed: Jalen: 3, Varia: -3.**

**Jalen did a little dance, before noticing Bel's mink was charging at him at a pretty fast speed. Jalen did the matrix and Bel's mink missed by 2 hairs (I would have said 1 hair, but that hair would have been burned up and Jalen would have died on the 2****nd**** chapter. Not cool.)**

**Jalen instantly turned into his 25 year old form, and jumped back a few feet to avoid the storm knives. **

**The next few minutes were just knives flying everywhere burning everything it touched, that Storm Mink burning everything, and Jalen swearing then and again when he got in a tough position and had to get cut a few times to save his life. It was a good thing Squalo awoke to put out the fires though, or Jalen's house would have been ashes.**

"**It seems this fight is going to go on forever, although Bel-sempai is winning, since he has just 1 cut on him while Jalen has plenty and a gash on his leg," Fran stated.**

**Oh yeah, Jalen got the gash when the wires were in his way and Bel was simply tired of Jalen jumping everywhere, so he aimed for Jalen's leg while he couldn't move, and the gash was born!**

**Jalen profusely had a long swear session afterwards, and that also stopped his jumping session, and Bel got way more hits in since Jalen's leg was really damaged.**

"**Screw this!" Jalen yelled as he ran into his house. The Varia members looked into the house confused, and almost had a heart attack when they saw what he was about to do.**

**Jalen was running straight for Xanxus, his hand surrounded with Cloud Flames. Squalo made a sprint dash towards Xanxus as well, trying his hardest to stop Jalen. If Jalen got too close to Xanxus, Jalen died. If Jalen died, Squalo died. That was NOT going to happen.**

"**VOOOOIII! STOP YOU SH**** BRAT! STOOOOPPP!"**

**But sadly… it was too late. Jalen's fist was too close to Xanxus's face, and before Jalen knew it a gun was placed on his forehead.**

"**Get any closer to me, and I'll KILL you, piece of sh**," Xanxus said as he opened his eyes and glared at Jalen. Jalen paused for a few seconds, before sighing.**

"**Ugh… fine… I'll join Varia." Jalen announced as he jumped away from Xanxus and on his couch. He turned back into his 12 year old form turned back on the TV.**

**Squalo sighed, Lussuria sat down beside Jalen, Levi huffed and stood beside Xanxus, Xanxus just ignored everyone and tried to sleep, Fran walked in emotionlessly, and Bel jumped in through the window annoyed that he didn't kill Jalen.**

**It seemed the Varia had a moment of peace for a while, just looking at the Mafia Channel.**

**Suddenly, all the lights turned off, and the TV went to the static screen.**

"**What the heck? Did you guys mess with my electricity?" Jalen asked Xanxus, but didn't get an answer. Lussuria was freaking out, yelling about 'ghosts' and 'demons' in the poor child's house. Bel grinned and laughed his creepy laugh, and Levi stood in front of his precious boss, waiting for danger to arrive at any moment. Squalo prepared himself to slice heads, and Xanxus opened one of his eyes.**

**The TV turned on to a fairly old man sitting at a desk. He had a disappointed look on his face, and seemed to be stopping himself from tears.**

"**Hehe… fu***** old man," Jalen smirked, a shadow over his eyes, "I thought I told you I didn't want to be with these rejects! How dare you send them over here, I don't really like the idea of being in fu***** danger every fu***** second!"**

"**Jalen, Shut up," Vongola the 9****th**** ordered, "I don't have time for your childish complaints. I have other matters to attend to than some whiny brat."**

"**Why you…" Jalen growled, ready to pounce on the TV.**

"**Jalen-kun! Please calm down!" Lussuria pleaded, holding Jalen back. Squalo seemed very stiff, sensing hostility between Vongola the 9****th**** and Jalen. If he ordered Jalen to be dead, Jalen would be dead, and Squalo would too. This is so AGGRAVATING! **

"**SHUT THE FU** UP YOU STUPID BRAT! LISTEN TO HIM!" Squalo yelled in Jalen's face, causing him to fall back on the chair.**

"**Humph…." Jalen muttered, "This is so stupid…"**

"**Don't worry Vongola the 9****th****… he's just going through puberty… Hehe," Lussuria informed which caused Jalen to sit upright and just glare at Lussuria.**

"**ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! YOU MUST LISTEN!" Vongola the 9****th**** ordered, "You guys can't go back to your base, it's been taken over by the Brown Family!"**

**Jalen stiffened, and held back a gasp.**

"**WHAT?! THE GRUNTS DIDN'T STOP THEM?!" Squalo questioned. Vongola the 9****th**** just shook his head.**

"**Shishishi~ so you want us to go back as soon as possible to kill those peasants?" Bel asked, the knife in his hand glinting.**

"**No," Vongola the 9****th**** answered, "You will all stay put here, and I've already sent some people to go retake your base."**

"**Did you send the Vongola Guardians?" Jalen asked in a soft voice, a shadow over his eyes.**

"**No. Your grunts were just weak, that's why they lost. I didn't want to send top people over there, since they might be trying to lure you all there to blow up the base with y'all in it." Vongola the 9****th**** answered. Jalen nodded quietly, "In the meantime, I want you all to make him a Varia uniform, and a Varia ring and box weapon will be sent to his house immediately."**

"**So, we have to stay here in the meantime until those trashes are out of our base?" Xanxus asked. Vongola the 9****th**** nodded. **

**Everyone sighed, the TV turned back into the Mafia Channel, and the lights turned back on.**

**Moment of utter silence…**

"**We're staying here, trash. Lussuria, start making the food. Fran, go look around the neighborhood and report to me anything suspicious you see," Xanxus ordered, before getting out of his chair and going into the room with the largest bed. Bel snickered, and started walking to another hallway to find another room with a big bed. Fran walked out the house, Lussuria walked in the kitchen, Squalo cursed and sat on the couch, and Levi stood next to the Boss' borrowed room.**

**Jalen just got off the couch and walked towards his room. Squalo noticed he looked kind of sad, but maybe he was just sick from blood loss. That gash was still open and leaking….**

…

"**VOOOII! LUSSURIA! HEAL THAT STUPID BRAT AT ONCE!" **

"**Fran? But he's not here right now, and he didn't look that hurt."**

"**NO! THE OTHER BRAT!"**

"…**Bel?"**

"**VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**It has been a few weeks since the Varia first moved into Jalen's house. There have been fires, broken windows, and neighbors running to his house, but look at what happened today.**

**Jalen was asleep in his room, moaning and turning in his sleep. Bel was also asleep in the room across from Jalen, laughing and throwing knives around in his sleep. Suddenly, Lussuria burst in Jalen's room and turned on the lights.**

**"WAKEY WAKEY! IT'S 1:30pm! Kids shouldn't sleep past 12:00, so I kind of gave you a hour and 30 minutes extra!" Lussuria grabbed Jalen's sheets and threw them across the room, then opened up the blinds, letting in the sun.**

**"AHHHH! LUSSURIA! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"**

**Cue pillow in Lussuria's face.**

**"Awww... so cute... you should always stay in your 12 year old form..."**

**"Lussuria," Jalen sighed as he yawned, which sounded weird, "I just want 30 more minutes. Go... bother Bel..."**

**"Shishi~ too late~" Bel said creepily, knives shining in his hands.**

**"Oh look, you just had to wake up Bel-chan. He probably didn't finish his bloody dream, and is now ticked off," Lussuria sighed, and ran in Jalen's closet. **

**"Hey! Um... good morning, Bel-sempai," Jalen bowed politely. Bel laughed and threw a knife at Jalen's head.**

**...**

**"AUUUUUUUGH! STOP THE BLEEDING! MOMMY, HELP ME!" Jalen ran all around his room, his arms flailing around, and blood spurting out of his head. Bel laughed again, before walking out.**

**"Never wake the Prince again, if you know whats good for you, shishi~," Bel said, and shut the door to his room. Jalen grabbed a towel hanging on his wall and wiped the blood off of his head. He sighed and laid on the floor.**

_**If only I was in my 25 year old form, I could handle him...**_

**Jalen sighed again and closed his eyes. It takes a lot of energy to go into that form, and he used most of it during that fight a few weeks ago...**

**He can only go into that form about once a week now, but he could go into it more if he got more sleep...**

**"But would you be able to sleep peacefully with a bunch of assassins living with you?" Jalen asked out loud accidentally. **

**"Yep, and its not all that hard," Lussuria answered, suddenly sitting beside Jalen, "You just have to understand everyone here has something different about them that makes them unique. You just have to not act scared, act strong and pissed off. Act kind or nervously cute. If you find something about you that makes you different from the rest, you'll be unique in your own way..."**

**Jalen nodded slightly, and soon stood up and grinned.**

**"I know what I have to do! Thanks, Lussuria!" Jalen gave a peace sign and ran out the room. Lussuria smiled gently, before sweat dropping.**

**"I was trying to help him, but I just started rambling... I hope he'll be okay..."**

**"VOOOOOIIII! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES, BRAT!"**

**"How dare you get in front of the boss looking like that!"**

**"Um, he's wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants, he isn't exactly nude."**

**00000000000ooooooooooooooooo o00000000000000000oooooooooo oo0000000000000000000ooooooo oooooooooo**

**The Varia were all in Jalen's living room, looking at TV. They never really did this at Varia, so they didn't really know what they were looking at.**

**"Pikachu, blast Team Rocket away!"**

**"Ahhhh! Team Rocket is blasting off again!"**

**The Varia all looked at this in mix emotion. **

**"VOOOOOIIIII! THOSE STUPID TWERPS! IF I WAS TEAM ROCKET I COULD EASILY STEAL THAT PIKACHU!" Squalo hollered, swinging his sword back and forth. **

**"Ash Ketchum looks so kawaii~. I would love to have a Pokemon Battle with him~" Lussuria blew kisses at the TV screen, shaking his butt.**

**"Do you ever wonder if kids are listening to you, Lussuria-sempai?" Fran asked in monotone, completely ignoring the TV.**

**"Shishi~, I would be the boss of Team Rocket," Bel played with a knife in his hands, "We would kill all of the peasant trainers with Knife Pokemon."**

**"Hmph, Boss would be the Boss Of Team Rocket, and I would be 2nd in command," Levi said proudly. Jalen felt a vein pop.**

**"Shut up, Levi-a-thon!" Jalen yelled, making sure to say Levi's full name.**

**"What? But, I didn't do anything!" Levi yelled in defense, standing up. Jalen stood up too, and pointed straight in Levi's face.**

**"Just you being inside of my house is enough to make me throw up! You talking is making me want to drown myself in boiling water, lava even!"**

**"Just jumping in lava is enough to kill you, you don't need to go to the extra mile and drown yourself in lava."**

**"If you weren't apart of the Varia, I swear I would have killed you in your sleep!" Jalen yelled, getting in front of the TV.**

**"Scum, get out the wa-"**

**"Wait a minute, Xanxus! You all need to know this! Fran told me this, so he can leave!"**

**Fran said, "Arigatou," and left the house in a hurry.**

**"Levi... I always suspected you of this as soon as I met you, but I didn't know you would actually do it," Jalen took a deep breath and pointed a Levi, "You were that evil, perverted old man that raped those 2 little kids and left them in the dumpster!"**

**Everyone was silent, until Bel jumped out the window, Lussuria ran out the door back door, and Squalo grabbed Jalen and ran for the front door. Levi was too stunned to move, and it's a shame he didn't.**

**Xanxus' scream of fury and Levi's high-pitched scream was all you heard before the house was destroyed.**

**Jalen looked at his house in horror, before Squalo said in a irritated tone, "Never cut off Xanxus when he's talking. Never."**

**Jalen looked at Squalo, then back at his burning house, and did a little prayer.**

**For his laptop.**

**00000000000000000000oooooooo ooooooooooooooooo00000000000 0000000000000ooooooooooooooo oo00000000**

**Varia Chat**

_**Jalen has entered the chat.**_

_**Top Magician has entered the chat.**_

**Jalen: Hi Fran.**

**Top Magician: Hi Jalen. What are you doing on the chat alone? Do you not have a life?**

**Jalen: You're on too! Do you not have a life?!**

**Top Magician: I have a life, I'm just bored. **

**Jalen: Don't you think maybe I'M bored too?!**

**Top Magician: No.**

_**pRince The RiPper has entered the chat.**_

**pRince The RiPper: wassup stuid pesants hoo hav no lif**

**Top Magician: Fake Prince-sempai, there are many things wrong with what you just typed. Your username is grammatically incorrect and didn't you mean 'what's up?' not 'wassup'? You call us stupid, but you can't even spell stupid. Doesn't that make you stupid? You also can't spell peasant, and you're a fake prince so you can't really call us 'pesants'. 'Who' is not spelled like 'hoo', 'Have' is not spelled like 'hav', and 'Life' is not spelled like 'lif'. So, did you mean, 'What's up stupid peasants who have no life'?**

_**pRince The RiPper has lost connection.**_

**Jalen: I heard a crash in Bel's room, you better run Fran.**

**Top Magician: Oh, I used an illusion to make it seem like you typed it and not me...so... yeah.**

_**Jalen has lost connection.**_

**Top Magician: Review and tell the author how you like this story so far, and Jalen is getting his Varia Uniform and Box Weapon next Chapter, so keep reading. Also, if you like Gintama then be happy cause the author is writing a Gintama story. If you don't like Gintama then go and watch it because it is the Best Anime Ever... And even if you just start watching it you can still read it because... well... you'll see. Why am I saying this for you again?**

_**Author-sama has logged on.**_

**Author-sama: I am soo sorry! I know this chapter is short and kind of pointless, but the next chapter will develop to the storyline, I promise! Anyway, I hope you like it. **

**Top Magician and Author-sama: Bye nii! **

**Top Magician:...Can I go watch Bel-sempai kill Jalen now?**

**Author-sama: After this, Fran... After this...**


	4. Chapter 4

Katekyo Hitman Jalen

Chapter 4: New Dangers and Mysteries

_Dear Journal,_

_It's been a whole month since the Varia have moved into my house. I don't really like the company, but I admit my life wouldn't be this exciting with out them here. Boss is alright as long as you don't do anything that annoys him. Squalo's voice is almost unbearable, but he protects me from the other Varia members (Xanxus) when they (he) are (is) in a bad mood. I hate Levi with all my guts, and I wish he would die. I think my 25 year old mode has some lightning flames, and then I could be the Varia's cloud AND lightning guardian! Lussuria is a very nice person when you get to know him, and it's funny when he wants to braid Squalo's hair. My ears don't think so though... I feel like Lussuria and Fran are the only half normal people here, although I know they have to be a little screwed up to be in Varia... but I'm in Varia and I'm not screwed up! Maybe they were regular people, but got forced to join like me. Oops, I'm rambling. Anyway, Fran is a cool guy, when he isn't playing the worst pranks on me and insulting me! I think Bel is the most insane out of all of them! I even heard he killed his whole family, and then joined Varia cause he was BORED! That's insane, but I don't dislike him. He's like a stupid older brother that always picks on me... do I want a family member like that? Anyway, I wrote too much, I need to stop! Bye nii~! :D_

Jalen sighed as he closed his journal and locked it... twice. He can't just regularly lock a journal, or the Varia will easily open it. LOCKING IT TWICE ISN'T EVEN ENOUGH! That's why he always brings it to his friends house after he was done, just so the dumb Professional NOSY Squad won't find it, open it, and laugh at him afterwards.

"Maybe... maybe I'm going insane. I usually have better things to do than write, right?" Jalen said out loud accidentally, and swiftly looked around. He sighed in relief after he saw no one was there, and put on his shoes and jacket, "This reminds me... when am I getting my Varia Uniform and Varia Box? I kind of feel left out since everyone else has on a uniform and I just wear regular clothes."

Jalen walked out his room, down the hall, and looked around. No one was in sight, but just to be careful he grabbed his key and silently opened the door. He closed the door so silently that even a cockroach makes more noise. He ran out and jumped on his grass, took a giant gulp of fresh air, and ran to his friends house. Even though he was now an assassin, he was still 12 years old. He can't just stay in a house full of men every day, that would ruin his life further down ahead!

"I wonder where they are though, I don't think they would be the type to go somewhere all together... I kind of have a bad feeling," Jalen ignored it immediately, sweat dropping, "If I think like that, it might just come true."

He finally arrived at his friends house and sighed, "It took long enough."

MEANWHILE...

The Varia were all at the nearest mall they could find, which had Bel polishing his knives to kill. Squalo immediately yelled at him, and Lussuria scolded him afterwards.

They were now in the food center with all the many resturants. Xanxus didn't feel like walking, so Levi was carrying him of course.

"Okay, Levi, go find us all a seat. When we are done getting our food, go find Levi and we will eat. We are not here to make an uproar, so if any of you do so I will personally give you severe punishment, got it?" Squalo ordered, and everyone agreed.

WITH LEVI...

Levi nodded and carried his boss to find a "worthy" place to eat at. A few people were muttering stuff and looking at Levi with disgust and fear.

"That man...disgusting...pervert...married..."

When Levi heard the word "married" he stopped in his tracks and turned to the crowd behind him mechanically.

"What... did you say" Levi asked, careful not to wake his sleeping boss. 1 person in the front walked up to Levi and put a hand on his shoulder. The man... no... teenager looked very... familiar... (10 points and a cookie if you know who it is!)

"They only said that you look like a disgusting pervert carrying that man like that," The teenager then put a a hand in his hair, "They then asked me were you two... hehehe... g-gwahaha..."

The teenager put a hand on his mouth to stop his laughing. He hadn't laughed like that since he was a kid...

Levi suddenly knew who he was, and stepped back suprised.

"They asked..gwahaha... were you 2 married! GWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You BRAT!"

"L-Lambo, where are you?!"

Lambo looked behind him and saw his boss, Tsuna, frantically looking for him. Reborn was on Tsuna's head, a shady smirk on his face. When they finally found Lambo with Levi and Xanxus, Tsuna gasped.

"V-Varia?! What are you doing here?!" Tsuna yelled, but immediately stopped when he saw Xanxus sleeping.

"If you wake up Xanxus, this mall will turn into a battle field. I don't think you should put innocent people in danger, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, jumping off Tsuna's head and greeting Levi. Levi nodded and turned around in search of a good place to sit, "We have a good place for you to sit, just follow me."

Levi thought about this for a moment, but since he really needed to find his boss a place to sit without causing an uproar, he reluctantly followed. Tsuna sighed and went off to find something to eat. Lambo shrugged and went off to the candy store.

Tsuna felt danger, which is why he went to find Lambo.

_Please... Just please let us have a good vacation.._

WITH BEL...

Bel relunctantly agreed with Squalo to not cause an uproar, and headed off in search of some sushi. He felt his hands itching to grab a knife and cut these peasants open, it just felt right. He finally found the sushi spot, and got in front of everyone in line.

"Hey, there's a line!"

"Go to the back, jerk!"

"Ushishishi~ The prince doesn't have to wait in a line," Bel said and turned to order his food. The cashier looked very nervous, but gulped and gave an awkward smile.

"E-Excuse me, sir... But you h-have to wait in line..." The cashier felt a bucket of sweat roll down his face, but sighed that he finally said it and got it over with. He was a nervous person, but he took his job seriously.

"But the Prince wants his sushi now."

"Che, HURRY IT UP! PEOPLE ARE STARVING BACK HERE! IDIOTS!"

Bel looked behind him to find the rude peasant that dared call him an idiot, and felt his hands caress his knives, "Ushishi~ Who dares to call the Prince an idiot?"

The prince widened his eyes, although nobody saw, when he saw the Vongola Storm Guardian. He grabbed his knives swiftly, and threw them at him. He made sure to do it quickly so no one saw, and if no one saw then an uproar can't be made! And when did he start listening to that dumb shark anyway?

"Wah!" Gokudera felt a cut on his cheek, and glared at the rotten prince. It was just his luck to run into this guy, but he needed to get his boss' food, and he would do ANYTHING for his boss, "Knife bastard..."

"Shishi~ In the flesh," Was the last word that was said between them before an all out fight started. Everyone screamed and started running in different directions, and whoever had the misfortune of bumping into Bel died. A knife in the head was all it took, But if it was a kid then he made the exception of kicking them out the way.

Explosions were made, knives were stuck to the walls, and corpses were on the ground. After this battle, Bel might get yelled at, but this was fun as hell.

WITH FRAN...

"Ahh. Knives, bombs, and dead people are everywhere," Fran yelled in monotone, running around with his arms flailing around in the air. Suddenly, a trident was sticking in his frog hat, and Mukuro was standing behind him, chuckling.

"Kufufu, I dislike the Mafia, but they sure do make the best uproars," Mukuro took out his trident, and started walking to the nearest explosion, "Follow me."

"Master, why are you here? I was standing with Chrome a second ago," Fran asked, following his master like he was told.

"My cute little soldier-"

"Slave"

Stab.

"Could have gotten hurt in this ruckus, so I told Ken and Chikusa to take her to Kokuya Land," Mukuro used his illusions to make a fire in the left side of the resturant, "This is so much fun, maybe I should find Sawada-Kun and kill him now."

"You would be hated by the whole Vongola family, their allies, and secretely loved by the Varia. Chrome would get captured, and most likely killed. Kokuya Land would be destroyed... so... that would be stupid," Fran deadpanned, "But lets create havoc, fruity style!"

Suddenly pineapples were running around, grabbing peoples legs and biting them. A pineapple hat was also on Mukuro's head.

Stab. Stab. Stab.

"Master..." Fran whined, "That hurt more than usual, I was only joking..."

Mukuro threw the pineapple hat away and quickly went to find Tsunayoshi Sawada. Fran followed, yacking away insults here and there.

WITH SQUALO AND LUSSURIA...

"VRAAAAAIIII! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

"Squ-chan... You're turning red. You should relax," Lussuria caught a knife flying at him and then dropped it on the ground, "I'm sure Bel-chan is just eating his food right now."

"LIKE HELL! YOU JUST CAUGHT ONE OF BEL'S KNIVES JUST THEN!"

"Ahhhhh! Run!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU'RE TOO LOUD!" Squalo kicked the screaming bystander, "I'm going to go kill that stupid prince right now. Go heal the stupid people that need help."

Squalo then ran to the sushi section and kicked anyone that got in his way. Lussuria sighed.

"How can he kill Bel? We made him leave his sword at Jalen's house," Lussuria opened his box weapon and out came a sparkling peacock, "Hm... I wonder what Jalen's doing right now?"

WITH JALEN...

"Ugh, It's been like 2 hours! Where are they?!" Jalen moaned and flopped on his couch, "I swear... if they are on the news causing mass destruction, I'm going to break Squalo's sword."

Jalen put his fist on his mouth in deep thought, "No, Squalo protects me. Without his sword he won't have anything to swing... I guess I'll break Levi's parabolas. Oooh, now I hope they are causing mass destruction!"

Jalen turned on the TV to the news, and gasped at what he saw.

"Oooh! A new Gintama episode will be on this Thursday, finally... I was so tired of those reruns!" Jalen laughed, "Well now I should turn away fron the Anime News."

Jalen turned to the Channel 2 News and looked at the television with a smirk.

"Hello, Reporter Bill here. I am at the Shopping Mall 9 where there is utter chaos. A group of people are in the mall fighting it out. we don't know why they are fighting, but here comes an innocent looking bystander," The reporter looked at Fran as he came out of the mall, "Hello young man. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, Lussuria said we should go to the mall to buy some groceries, although I don't see why we just couldn't go to wall-mart, but then we got hungry. I went off to get something to drink, since I wasn't hungry at all, but then I heard an explosion. I looked around and saw a stupid fake prince and a silver haired loudmouth smoker fighting with knives and bombs respectively," Fran looked at the rumbling building, "Ah, those stupid mafioso. Oops, I've said too much. I should go now."

Fran gave a peace sign before casually walking in the building. Another explosion was heard, and more people ran out.

"Well, there you have it. It seems like 2 Mafia gangs are fighting in there," The reporter gulped. "Lets get a c-closer look, shall we?"

The camera man followed the reporter in the mall, and Jalen gasped at what he saw.

Bel was throwing knives around randomly, giggling and making wierd movements. Jalen noticed blood dripping from his head, so he figured he must have gone crazy from brain damage.

Squalo was yelling at some man, and also at Bel. Lussuria was healing and helping the injured people on the ground, but gave a creepy smile at the ones that were dead.

Xanxus was pissed at being woken up, and as soon as he saw Tsuna he snapped. Apparently, it was Tsuna's fault fault for everything, so he just attacked as soon as he saw him. But, since Jalen didn't know Tsuna, he just saw Xanxus repeatedly shooting at some man flying with Sky Flames.

"Wait... SKY FLAMES?!" Jalen almost choked on his spit, and his eyes seemed to want to pop out his head. "Xanxus is fighting the future Vongola boss?! No... They are all fighting the future VONGOLA GUARDIANS!"

For a moment, Jalen's heart stopped. _They are fighting the Vongola Guardians, on camera, and broadcasted to the whole world. The police can track them down, and send them to jail... And when they find out all the murders they have done, not including the ones in that mall, they'll get the death penalty!_

Suddenly, all the lights in Jalen's house turned off, and the TV started to static. "Not again..."

Vongola the 9th suddenly appeared on the TV screen, and glared at Jalen.

"What is wrong with you? Oh, don't tell me, you saw the news didn't you?" Jalen held back a laugh, since he didn't know how the Vongola Boss would take it. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm actually pretty mad too."

"Jalen, I'm not feeling so good... So I'll only say this once." Vongola the 9th coughed violently. "The Varia has made a terrible mistake, but fighting the Vongola Guardians isn't it. They always fight, its like a training session. Anyway..." Vongola the 9th coughed. "If they get put in jail, you must swear to all of Vongola that you will rescue them... If not, I have people that will blow up your house and **KILL **you. Understand?"

Jalen nodded slowly. He wasn't sure that he could get them out of a jail they can't get themselves out of, but atleast he knows Fran and Xanxus wouldn't get caught...

Fran because that guy can disappear when ever he wants, and Xanxus because...well... You just can't really see him getting caught by the police.

"Okay, then go answer the door." As soon as he said this the doorbell rung. "Your Varia Uniform, Ring, and Box is with the delivery man. If push comes to shove, you will use them, alright?" The man rung the doorbell again, and Jalen yelled for him to wait. "The delivery man also has a plan for when you get the Varia out of prison."

"Wait a minute! Why do you think that the Varia is going to jail?! I think atleast one of them will escape, if not all of them!" Jalen stomped childishly. "And what about the Vongola?! Do you think they are better than them, better than US?!"

"Jalen, I-" He coughed again.

"I don't know if that sickness has gone to your head, but you're really pissin' me off!"

"JALEN, YOU ARE PART OF THE VONGOLA AND I AM YOUR BOSS, NOT FUCKING XANXUS! SO YOU WILL DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO OR YOU WILL DIE! GOT IT?! NOW GO DO WHAT I SAY, NOW!" And with that, the TV turned back to the news, and just as he said would happen the Varia were struggling against the S.W.A.T Team...

And the Vongola were nowhere to be found.

...

DING DONG!

"SHUT THE HELL UP, I'M COMING!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Katekyo Hitman Jalen**

Chapter 5

"I can't believe this," Jalen put on his oversized Varia Uniform. It was made for his 25 year old form, and his 12 year old form uniform was coming a few more weeks. "This is going to slow down my movement, until I go in my 25 year old form." Jalen yawned as he put on his Varia Ring and put his Varia Box in his pocket. "Now time to see the plan I'm supposed to follow."

Jalen opened the folded up piece of paper and read the note.

_Dear Jalen,_

_It won't be long before the Varia gets killed, and we must prevent that at all cost. I couldn't tell you this personally, but I'm going to die soon. I want you to go to Shopping Mall 9 and follow the trucks they are being held in. It would be too dangerous to break them out while driving, but breaking them out while they are imprisoned would be sneakier and wouldn't cause that much of an uproar. When you get them back to your house a new set of instructions will be given to you._

_Sincerely, Vongola the 9th_

Jalen read the note for the last time and then ripped it up. "The hell? He didn't even tell me how to get them out, he hardly told me anything!" Jalen spit on the ground and looked up at the S.W.A.T Cars driving away. It was very surprising to even think about the Varia being caught by ANYTHING, So it's unreal that they got caught by the S.W.A.T Team.

Jalen looked around and saw a reporter sitting on a bench drinking a soda. He looked exhausted, but who wouldn't be? "I wonder if he would answer my question, although I doubt it." Jalen walked up to the man and gave a big smile.

"Excuse me sir, but I couldn't help but notice that you were the one who did that amazing news report. I am really inspired by you," Jalen noticed the pack of smokes in the man's hands and twitched.

"Listen kid, I'm on my break, so can you talk to me some other time?" The reporter sighed.

"Oh yes, I understand, but can you tell me where those Mafia people were going?" Jalen was struggling to keep a calm composure when the man opened the pack of cigarettes and took out a lighter.

"Yeah, the nearest jail. Then prison, then they will get the death penalty I hope."

_They should go to the insane auslym, _Jalen thought bitterly. The reporter took out a cigarette and lit it up. "Sir, are you really going to smoke right in front of a kid like that?"

The reporter looked at Jalen for the first time and laughed, "Why don't you go to your mom or something, brat? Or was she killed in that fight in the mall. Tsk tsk tsk, too bad for you." The reporter then spit on Jalen's face and stood up. "You wasted my time, now my break is up."

Jalen just gave a dark smile, and his fist were glowing with Cloud Flames. His Varia Ring was also lit up with Cloud Flames, "Are you going to wipe this shit off my face, or are you going to die?" The man stepped back terrified and tripped on his shoe lace. "Ushishi, too late~"

_Did I really just laugh like Bel...wow._

Jalen suddenly grabbed the man and in the blink of an eye they were behind the mall, "How about you report this? You can even interview yourself. It could be called... Reporter brutally murdered in the back of a mall? Hm... Too wordy."

Jalen threw the man in the air and when he came back down, punched him 20 times in the chest. Blood spurted from the mans mouth, and his screams were nullified by the blood in his throat.

Jalen looked down at the man pitifully, before spitting on his face. Then Jalen bent down and punched the man's forehead, knocking him out. "That should make sure he doesn't remember my face."

Jalen sighed as his Cloud Flames died down, and dusted himself off. He jumped on the mall roof and looked off at where the S.W.A.T Cars were headed too. And surely enough, there was a big black jailhouse right where the cars were going.

"I wonder how they're doing? I just wanna get a glimps of how they look totally defenseless and beaten up."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo oooOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Belphegor was really enjoying himself. They didn't find all of his knives hidden on his person, just a few. And he was certain to get them ALL back, or kill every last person in that jail. Wait, he was gonna kill them anyway.

"Ushishishi~ this is so exciting. I'm just going to kill and kill and kill. It'll be a jail house massacre. Shishishi~˝

Usually Squalo would have yelled by now, but he was just out of energy and spirit. "Vooi..." Squalo tried, but it just didn't have any rage in it. Just... Sadness.

"Cheer up, Long Haired Captain. I'm sure you have a strategy to get us out of here. I only allowed myself to be captured so I could be part of your grand plan." Fran said as he looked at the floor.

"...Voi. Like hell, you were just as pitiful as the rest of us..."

"Squa-Chan, your supposed to stand up and yell at him," Lussuria shook his head. "What has happened to our 'Straight Man'?"

"Ushishi~ it seems we have Co~ompany~"

Everyone turned their hands to the Girl standing in front if them. She had long curly hair and a pink bow at the top. Her skirt seemed to be cut right above her knees, and she had a purple jacket zipped up a little to show a little of her cleavage. She had nothing else on under her jacket...

"I advise you to run, kid. Bel-Sempai will rape you."

"When I get out of these chains I will kill you. You... You~. Kill~ ya~"

"Voi..."

"Fran-Chan! Bel-Chan! Squa-Chan! Please stop!"

"Voi... I didn't do anything..."

"Your being more useless than you already are, now a days."

"Hehehe..." The Varia turned their heads to the laughter being emitted from the girl. "Hehehe...HAHAHAHAHAAHA!"

"Are you ok?" Fran asked emotionlessly. The girl wiped her eyes from the forming tears, and nodded.

"You guys are funny, it's a shame all of you are going to die," The Girl put a hand on her hip and yawned. "As soon as you all get there, you will be executed one by one in front of each other. Starting with your pathetic boss."

"GRRRR … WHERE IS BOSSU AT?!" Levi yelled as he struggled to get out of the chains binding him. The Girl laughed again and wiped another tear away.

"Your bossu, or whatever, is in the car ahead of ours. He is just so violent, ya know." She started tapping her foot. "We needed to... Sustain him. He is currently knocked out."

"Who are you people?! What do you fucking want with us?!" Levi yelled. The girl gasped and pointed at the lightning man.

"There will be no cussing during this ride. You will die immediately if any of you say another curse word."

The Varia so very wanted to say every curse word they could think of, but for some reason they took her threat to heart. The girl smiled cheerfully. "Arigatou~!"

"VOOIII! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU FUCKING WITH US, BITCH?!"

"Hmph, my name is Nyla Brown." Suddenly the girl started to turn older, older, and older until her jacket was far too little and she had to pull it up to avoid showing her breast, although her belly button was now showing. Her skirt also ripped off and she pulled down the skinny jeans that were hidden under her skirt. "I could have sworn I told you to not curse on this ride."

Her voice was also more like a woman's and less like a little girl. She suddenly grabbed Squalo by the collar and slammed him on the ground head first. Then she stomped on his stomach about 20 times until blood started coming from his mouth and then grabbed him from his hair and shoved his head right through the roof of the truck.

Everyone was silent for a while, staring at Squalo's suspended unmoving body while his head was stick out the trucks roof.

...

...

...

"That was unexpected."

Mental knife in Fran's hat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Katekyo Hitman Jalen**

Chapter 6

The Varia stared wide at the seen in front of them, except Fran of course. The lady in front of them smirked, and twirled her pink hair around her finger. The Varia hated to admit it now, but they were scared.

"I said I would kill you, but I change my mind. I still want all of you to witness your boss's death, and this long haired transvestite can go next." Nyla said, but suddenly looked to the window. She stared at the window for a while, before suddenly opening the the door and going to the front.

Silence was in the air, and they all wondered was this the end for them. "Fran-Chan, can't you escape using your illusions?"

Fran shook his head. "I think these chains around us are dispelling our Flames as soon as we try to use them..."

"They can't be regular people if they know how to make us not use our Flames." Levi stated. Bel laughed and Lussuria shook his head.

"We all noticed that when she changed her age and appearance, idiotic pervert."

"You really are just a useless peasant."

"You should pay more attention, Levi."

The Varia were silent for a while, before the truck stopped. They all sighed, unconsciously wishing for Jalen.

10 minutes later they were all in individual cells.

"Okay~" Nyla was back in her little kid form. "As soon as your stu~pid boss and that loud tranny wakes up, we can begin executing you all 1 by 1! Isn't that exciting?"

"I think if you only kill Bel-Sempai and Levi-Sempai we'll be good."

Cue mental knife in Fran's hat. Levi just glared a hole in it.

"Honey, you know that skirt looks good on you! Where do you bye your clothes?"

"Oh! Really?! Well, I usually shop at that mall where I captured you all. Hehehe."

"Ooh, you need to share some coupons!"

"Oh, I have plenty! Maybe I can give you some..." Nyla walked over to the door. "In the after life."

Nyla slammed the door, and the Varia were silent again. Bel was trying to cut his way through the chains, Fran was nonchalantly humming a tune, Lussuria was trying to find a way to look at his nails, and Levi was silently praying that Xanxus wakes up so he could kill everyone here.

Suddenly, the Varia's brains clicked. Levi gasped and Bel dropped his knife. Lussuria shrieked and Fran muttered an, "Oh."

"It seems we have all figured it out, shishishi~" Bel giggled and lied on his back. "That brat is related to Jalen. She can change her age and her last name is 'Brown' just like Jalen's."

"Come to think of it..." Lussuria put a fist under his chin in concentration. "The Mafia Family that took over our base is the Brown family!"

"Which means that brat knew about this all along and didn't tell us! He must be trying to kill bossu!"

"...I don't have anything to say."

There was another silence, but one thought went through all of there heads.

"Is Jalen friend, or foe?"

Meanwhile...

Jalen sighed as he sat on the ground. He was behind the jail and waiting for the opportunity to sneak in. He jumped on the roof of the jail, and ducked as a scythe was swung at him. He jumped back and blocked a foot aiming for his chest.

"What the heck?! Who are you?!" Jalen yelled as he dusted himself off. He glared at the person and realized it was a guard with a scythe set ablaze with Cloud Flames. Behind the guard were 3 more with the same scythe. "Huh?"

"Jalen-Sama! It's you! I am so sorry!" The guard that attacked Jalen bowed down. "Where have you been?! We have been searching and waiting for your arrival!"

The guard then noticed the Varia Uniform Jalen was wearing. "...Why are you wearing that, Jalen-Sama?"

Jalen blinked, then blinked again while scratching his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you... And why are you calling me 'Jalen-Sama'?" The guard smiled warmly, and put a hand out for Jalen to grab.

"Can't you recognize us? We're your cousins. And your the boss' son, so your our leader."

Jalen suddenly felt a shiver run through his body, and somehow his legs went out on him. "Wh-Where am I?"

"Hehehe~ can't you tell, big brother?" Jalen stiffened, and slowly turned around to see Nyla there smiling. "You're on top of the Brown Family's Base. And you are set to be executed for betraying our Family and teaming up with the Vongola."

The guards behind Jalen gasped. "You can't be serious, Nyla-Sama... Jalen-Sama is... Apart of the Varia?!"

Jalen suddenly jumped up and charged at the guards. They were too surprised to move, so Jalen easily kicked them all of the roof, hopefully knocking them out. Jalen then turned around defensively and glared at Nyla. "So you're going to try to kill me now, huh?"

"My objective is to knock you out, so I can kill all of the Varia one by one at the same place."

"Which means-"

"Which means you have a few hours to pray, because your going to die today or if you're lucky, tomorrow." Nyla took a threatening step towards Jalen. "Remember that game we used to play? Hide and Seek Alone. You hide, while I find you, and if you get caught then you have to do a penalty. That penalty will be death." Nyla snapped her fingers. "Better start running."

Jalen's Varia ring lit up, and he punched the roof. It cracked open and he jumped in just in time to avoid a high heel aimed for his head.

"You can run..." Nyla went in her pocket and pulled out a microphone. "But you can't hide."

Jalen looked around and blocked a kick to his head. Jalen grabbed the leg and swung the person across the room. "Damn it... How am I going to find and rescue the Varia peacefully now?"

Jalen ran out the room and glared at the guard with a scythe in his hand staring at Jalen. They just looked at each other... Before...

"Can we just fight now?" Jalen asked. The man nodded, and chardged at Jalen. Jalen waited for the right moment, and jumped up as soon as the man swung the scythe. The man earned a whip to the face, and then a kick to the back of the head by Jalen. Jalen sighed, and avoided another whip attack.

"Stop moving so I can kill you!" Nyla yelled.

"With a whip?! No thank you, I'll just take my leave!" And with that Jalen ran for basically his life down the hall. Nyla growled and gave chase with her whip hitting anything that was unlucky to come across her.

"Ow! NYLA-SAMA!"

"Nyla-Sama! Please stop swinging that thing willy nilly!"

Jalen smirked as Nyla ignored the guards and just kept on swinging. _If I keep running she'll take out all the guards by herself, and I can fight her one on one without any interferences. Maybe even seven on one if I find the Varia!_

So Jalen kept running, and running, and running. He wouldn't stop unless God himself came from Heaven and stopped him.

He would finish this mission, and go back home happily with the Varia...

Wait... Scratch that. He wouldn't be that happy, but as long as he got food and a bed to sleep on... Who cares?

**Authors Note: I finally finished the Sixth Chapter, and I'm kind of tired... I noticed you all aren't reviewing my story... Why? I need to know how you like it, and what should I do better. Oh, and I'm making a Naruto story too. It won't be up yet probably, but keep looking on my account and see if you see it. I hope you all like both of them! Bye nii~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Katekyo Hitman Jalen**

Chapter 7: Run, Fight, Save the Varia

Run. Run. Dodge. Dodge. Run. Turn. Dodge. Kick.

It was almost like a video game, and Jalen liked video games. Jalen also found a pattern in her attacks. Why, though? Why is she hitting all of the guards then?

"Unless..." Jalen couldn't finish the sentence. As soon as he turned the corner, a slew of guards were waiting for him. Jalen's run slowed down to a jog... Then a slow walk. He thought about turning around, but he didn't want to see his sister's smirking face. "I've been tricked..."

He could still hear Nyla's laughing reverbrating through the room though. "You _really _thought you could escape me, rescue your team, and leave the base? You really are stupid. You were stupid back when we were kids too..."

"We still are."

Nyla frowned. "Who knew it would turn out like this... I really do love you, brother." Jalen's expression was unseen, but it didn't look like he was happy. "So I'm going to give you another chance. Ditch the Varia, and join us. Like you were supposed to. Or these guys are gonna kill ya."

Jalen smirked. "So you love me so much, you can't even kill me. You're going to make these grunts do your dirty work."

Nyla glared. "I didn't tell you t-"

"Pathetic. The Varia would have killed their enemies, and used their grunts to blow off some steam if they died too easily." Jalen laughed. It was his first real laugh in a long, long time. He missed that laugh. It seemed... Right. "Hehe, how low you've fallen, dear sister."

Nyla sighed. "You can insult me if you want, either way you're the one that's going to die." She snapped her fingers. "Capture him, alive if you can. I want him to see the Varia exterminated too."

"I don't plan to die today!" Jalen took out his Box Weapon, and his Varia ring lit up. "I'll give you all one more chance. Run now if you don't want to see the furry of my ultimate Box Weapon!"

No one moved. The guard's scythes just lit up in different types of Flames. Jalen smirked. "Alright~"

Jalen shoved his Varia ring into his Box Weapon, and a gust of Cloud Flames whirled through the air! The guards lost their sycthes in the wind, and Nyla sccreamed.

**Meanwhile...**

The Varia were still in their cells when they heard a huge explosion. And lots of screams.

.

Oh wait...

Some of that was Lussuria.

"Lussuria, could you keep it down? We are trying to have family peace time."

"Sorry, Fran-Chan... That explosion was so sudden... I thought the world was ending..."

Suddenly, 10 guards ran towards the sound of the explosion, and one of them dropped the keys to the cells.

"Oh, Look at what I found, Bel-Sempai. A key." Fran picked it up and began studying it. "Should I toss it? It looks like junk. Like those pathetic knives that can't even cut a chain"

"I wouldn't care if you found God under your bed, frog." Bel continued cutting the chain. "And you can do what ever you want with the junk you find on the floor, peasant. And these _pathetic _knives are the ones that will kill you one day. So shut up."

Levi was too depressed to notice that Fran had the only thing that could get them out, so he just sighed and counted Xanxus for the 45th time. Lussuria was too busy with his nails and clothes to notice the key Fran had. Bel was too prideful to get help from a slimy frog and didn't care about the key, he just wanted to get out, his way.

Fran just shrugged and continued whistling a song.

A few seconds later...

"Lussuria." Fran tried, but Lussuria just ignored him. "Okay, then I'll just get out by myself."

"You didn't ask me..." Levi grumbled.

"Shut up, Levi!" They all yelled, as they continued doing what they were doing.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY ARE YOU ALL BEING SO ANTI-LEVI?!"

"Boss wouldn't want you to come out. I think you should stay here and rot." Fran droned as he unlocked the chains restraining him. "I'm going to go find Squalo and/or Boss."

He unlocked the cell and started to walk away.

"Hope you die, frog."

"My oh my! One of my nails are chipped!"

"...brat..."

"I'm going to miss all of you too." Fran waved bye as he walked out of the room. "I'm going to miss you all so much that I'll tell Squalo and Boss that you're all dead. Then I'll be able to miss all of you forever." Fran closed the door and walked off in search of his strategy captain. He should be less guarded.

The Varia all had a shadow over their eyes as the doors shut. All they could think was, _Oh shit... What have we done?_

**Meanwhile...**

The Brown family were having a tough time. That excluded Jalen, since he was too busy laughing like a maniac. Jalen's Box Weapon was a... Bear?

Wow... I bet most of you were expecting some type of bad ass animal... But the Bear is a cool animal... I guess...

"W-What?!" Nyla screamed. "How do you have a Box Weapon?! THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!"

"All's fair in love and war... NOW!" Jalen spinned around then pointed at the group of guards still standing. "Finish them!"

The Bear growled, and charged at the guards. The Bear's back neck was burning with Cloud Flames, and so was it's claws. The Bear slashed at the guards, and then Cloud Flames blasted from it's mouth, destroying some of the hallway.

Another explosion.

"Stop!" Nyla tried, but Jalen ignored her, his attention on other guards coming in. "Urg..." Nyla growled as she turned into her older form. "FINE! I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

Jalen smirked as he also turned older. "Okay... Time to end this."

**Meanwhile...**

Fran opened another door, and...

WHACK!

Fran blinked as he stepped back to avoid another hit to his face. "Ow." He stared at the person that hit him. "You aren't Squalo."

_**THANKS EVERYBODY FOR REVIEWING! I REALLY REALLY REALLY AM HAPPY! Also, I now need new characters. NEW CHARACTER TIME!**_

_**I am allowing you guys to give me characters! Here is how it should look like.**_

_**Name:**_

_**Flame (If any):**_

_**Characteristics (Looks, Things that make your person stick out):**_

_**Hair Color:**_

_**Hair Length:**_

_**Weapon (If any):**_

_**Eye Color:**_

_**Adjectives that describe you:**_

_**Things you hate:**_

_**Back Story (If you want. I don't really mind about this one):**_

_**I hope some of you participate! There will be plenty of characters being picked, and...**_

_**SPOILER (KIND OF)!**_

_**ONE OF YOU MIGHT FIGHT FRAN!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Katekyo Hitman Jalen**

Chapter 8

_**I really like the characters! Like, a lot! So, 99.9% of you will be in the story! WOOHOO!**_

_**Oh yeah, and I have a question for you all!**_

_**What do you read my story on? A computer, phone, tablet? I just really want to know... Is that weird? Hm...**_

"Ow" Fran stepped back a little, staring at the person who hit him. "You aren't Squalo. Who are you?"

A girl with long, light blue hair that reached her back stepped out of the room. Her eyes were as red as rubys, and her face was cold but calm. She seemed bored, but Fran could see a tiny smirk on the side of her lips. "You aren't allowed to get past me. It's a boring rule, but we all have to follow them." She clapped her hands, and a Bo Staff appeared in her hands. "I know you won't leave peacefully-"

"Actually I could just go. It's no problem."

"So I'm going to dispose of you." The girl looked Fran over, and noticed his frog hat. "W-where did you get that from?"

Fran tilted his head slighty. "This idiotic frog hat? That stupid fake prince is making me wear it."

The girl narrowed her eyes, a slight blush appearing on her face. "You didn't answer my question... But I don't care, give me the hat."

"Ah, Bel-sempai would have a tantrum if I gave this away, so no." Fran deadpanned. The girl glared.

"You're just making excuses so you can keep the hat. Give. Me. The. Hat."

"Ah, no. Sorry."

"Give. Me. The. Hat."

"Are you addicted to gross slimy frogs? That's disgusting. I think you need therapy. Only loud mouth sharks that are constantly pmsing grow their hair that long. Are you perhaps one of them? Could you "voi" for me?"

"No one asked you. And you must worship frogs if you wear a frog hat and dye your hair green. Can I name you froggy frog boy? You can "ribbit" and then _croak_."

"U mad? It seems to me that you _really _want this hat? And your hair is light blue. Did your mommy scold you for dying you hair with out her permission?"

"Who knows? I never met m-my parents!" Her face went from calm and emotionless to agitated. She tried to hide her emotions again, but for some reason she couldn't. She didn't know why. "Ugh!" Might as well forget about your emotions for a second a let him have it. "Every word you say GRATES my ears! If ANYTHING your the one who's cosplaying! I hate enemies, and I hate you! The only reason you're still alive is because I wanted that hat to NOT get stained with your nasty blood! But it seems I'll just have to dry clean it."

She charged at the Varia member, and Fran blinked. He _really _didn't feel like fighting. If only Bel-Sempai were here, then Fran could just watch the fight on the sidelines and insult the people randomly.

Fran clapped and a trident appeared in his hands. It was just an illusion, but since the girl's emotions were unstable it was effective nonetheless.

_Is this real? Is this fake?  
Pleasant feelings deceive you  
To change your visions from the truth  
It's a habit  
I'm a top magician  
With a wish to muddle up the world you see_

Fran sidestepped to avoid the Bo Staff, then ducked to avoid another swing to his head. He jumped back to get some breathing space. "Are you a girl? Because I don't think I can hit girls. Lussuria would scold me." Fran put his guard up as the girl ignored him and charged at him again. "Why are you being so difficult for a stupid hat. I'm sure you can find one at the local store."

Haven't we all tried to get your hat one day? Haven't we all?

The girl swung again, but faster. Fran was able to dodge by the skin of his teeth, and decided to jump back again. But the girl had other plans. She stuck her foot out and Fran tripped, then she slammed the end of her Bo Staff on his chest.

She waited for a groan or... Even a cough. But she got nothing. Complete silence. Fran was just staring at her, his trident gone. "Hey... Could you put that off of me? It's kind of digging into my chest."

_Coz honesty's a curse to bear  
That leads to your own death  
Keep calm and let's rampage in somewhere special_

She gasped and jumped away, allowing Fran to get up. "You should be hurt..." _Keep calm. Keep calm. Don't be fooled... This has to be an illusion! _"You aren't real aren't you? I'm fighting an illusion, and the real you is long gone. Isn't that right?"

_**Come follow me into my world**_

_**My twisted wonderland**_

_**In a forest filled with crimson blood**_

_**And everything is full of me**_

_**Come play with me inside my world**_

_**My twisted wonderland**_

_**Find what is real and what is fake**_

_**With your own life a sweet moment from death**_

The girl could hear a monotonous hum, and she was suddenly in a forest. She didn't find anything all that weird or different from a regular illusion. It was just as twisted though, with blood on tree bark and weird looking silver knives on the ground. She sighed, because she was irritated. _How could I have fallen into an illusion so easily?! Ugh! _She kept her eyes pierced as she looked around. She knew that the illusionist would always give himself away one way or another. In that split second she sees hin, he would die. She clapped and her Staff came into her hands.

_**Severe? Is this senseless?**_

_**To have those feelings so strongly**_

_**To agitate my senior, it's a habit**_

_**I'm a top magician**_

_**With a wish to muddle up the world you see**_

Suddenly, the girl could hear a laugh. That's what she thought it was anyway. It sounded like... She couldn't explain it. But she could explain one thing, it frightened her.

"Ushishishi~ Ushishishi~! Froggy~"

The girl stiffened, and a drop of sweat fell from her face. She turned around and saw a man. His blond hair covered his eyes, and a devilish smirk was plastered on his face. She saw the _crown _but it looked like a tiara to her. And for some odd reason, she heard someone say, "Stupid Fake Prince. Don't call me a frog, and why are you wearing a tiara? That doesn't seem very _princely _to me." She gasped, because it was her voice! It was her that said that!

"Ushishi~ so you're going to be snarky today, huh?" The man pulled out a pair of knives from _god knows where _and then-

Stab.

Pain... She felt pain coming from her head. She looked up, and it was bleeding. The same creepy knives that were on the ground were now in her head. Blood was dripping from her head, and it seemed like a lot more blood came out than it should. _It's because I'm still in an illusion! I NEED to get out of THIS!_

_**Coz carelessness' a curse to bear**_

_**That leads to your own death**_

_**So lose your relief and fall victim to me**_

She closed her eyes and concentrated. Even if she couldn't get out, she would do anything in her power to get away from that blond! She started to run, and the humming came back.

_**Catch up to me inside my world**_

_**My twisted wonderland**_

_**Let the blood rain down and stain the ground**_

_**As silver knives stab through your back**_

It began to rain. She opened her eyes and stared wide eyed at the red water... No... She was sure it was blood...

She winced as she felt something sting her back, and started to run faster. This was too much... Too much!

"WHAT NEXT?! IS SLENDERMAN GOING TO COME AND KILL ME NOW?!"

"No, although that would be prettt cool." She stopped, and looked down at her Bo Staff. She started to tremble, and dropped it. Her Bo Staff had a mouth, and that monotone voice was all the confirmation she needed. She sxreamed and stomped on her Staff. She kept stomping until her feet were hurting. Until her legs started to ache.

"Huff...Huff.." She wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead. She needed to get her emotions under control, or she would never get out. "I'm going to kill you..."

_**Come play with me inside my world**_

_**My twisted wonderland**_

_**Find what is real and what is fake**_

_**With your own life a sweet moment from death**_

"Stop... STOP THAT HUMMING! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

_**Come follow me into my world**_

_**My twusted wonderland**_

_**In a forest filled with crimson blood**_

_**And everything is full of me**_

She fell to her knees, and almost felt a tear fall.

Almost.

She would never cry. If only she hadn't taken this job. She would be at her house.

Alone.

She felt a rat run by her. She put her hands on her face.

"What is your name?"

_**Come play with me inside my world**_

_**My twisted world**_

_**Find what is real and what is fake**_

_**With your own life a sweet moment from death**_

"T-Titania..."

"Usually when someone askes for your name they also want a last name."

"I... Don't know my last name... I must've forgot..."

_**Now, who will break free from those illusions of mine?**_

"Well, you can just buy a frog hat at a store, so please leave me alone. The Varia handle stalkers effectively."

That was the last thing Titania heard before she blacked out.

_**Thanks everyone for reviewing and... Stuff... Im so awkward...**_

_**Anyway, I think I may be making a Pokemon Fanfic. After this Fanfic is finished... If it gets finished. I WANT TO DO THIS FOREVER!**_

_**And don't worry, Titania is not dead. And I'm sure my Fran Fans loved this chapter.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Can you guys look at this real quick. It's for my school, and I want to see how you all like it. Arigatou~**_

The Doppelganger

"Well…" The… _thing_ across from me snapped his fingers. A single chair appeared between us. "…Shall we begin?"

How did I get myself into this again...? Oh yeah…

**_One Day ago…_**

My name is Jalen Brown. I'm in the 7th grade. I'm also in TAG. That means Talented and Gifted, by the way. I was walking to my bus, because school was over, when I spotted this book on the ground. I picked it up, and read the cover.

"Double gangers? What?" I scratched my head in confusion. What the heck is a double ganger?

"That is pronounced, Doppelganger," My friend corrected me. He was walking to his bus too, and we usually just stroll along together. His name is Akihisa, but I usually just call him Aki. "A Doppelganger is… hmm… it's kind of like an evil twin. A ghost maybe… It's still a mystery to the world." Aki explained, since he noticed my confused expression.

"I think it's a library book, we should return it tomorrow. Then, we can see who lost it and tell them." I said, as I gave the book to Aki.

"Then why are you giving it to me?"

"Y-you know…" I turned away. "I am not keeping a… g-ghost book. I'll never get any sleep with that in my house. It's better if you keep it." Aki nodded, and grabbed the book.

"Well, see you later Jalen! I'll return the book to the library!" Aki yelled as he ran to his bus. "I didn't know you were so scared of a bunch of myths. Although… I do remember you got creeped out about Jeff the Killer…"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME! AHHH!" I screamed as I ran away, catching the eyes of many people. But I didn't care. I liked being the center of attention anyway.

If you're wondering who Jeff the Killer is, well it's a killer (of course) that wears this white mask that is VERY, _VERY_ creepy! Do not look him up or you will have nightmare for… who knows how long…

I'm just scared of ghost and things like that. It's a very common fear, I think. Anybody would run if they saw their sheets moving by themselves, or their door closing and opening by themselves. I just… I don't want anything to do with any _Double gangers _or whatever they are called. I'll never get sleep worrying about that…

**_Later that day…_**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

My scream went through the house and probably through the neighborhood. I fell down, and started to hyperventilate…

In my book bag was t-that DOPPELGANGER BOOK CRAP!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I threw my book bag in the air and kicked it out of my room. Dramatic much?

"JALEN?! WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?! ARE YOU OK?!" My mom yelled from her room.

"SORRY, I'M ALRIGHT!"

"OKAY, CALL ME IF YOU NEED SOMETHING!"

"OKAY!"

I sighed as I dragged my book bag back (Try saying that 5 times fast) in my room and flopped on my bed.

"No worries… I was just imagining it. There is no book in my book bag, just my homework. I just have to get my homework out of my bag and finish it." I laughed as I sat up. "Hahaha, am I dumb? Of course there is no creepy book in my bag. I remember giving it to Aki… Hahaha…"

I picked up my book bag and lazily tossed it on my bed. "Stupid Jalen, you must really have problems. How is that possible? A book that can just appear in your book bag when you obviously gave it to your friend who was stupid enough to actually take a ghost book that can easily keep a person up all night and make them tired all through school. Hahahahahaha…" I stopped laughing and stared at the book showing out of my book bag. "I'm just going insane. I'm talking to myself, that's a sign. I'm just an insane person who is hallucinating that books magically appear my book bag. I would laugh right now, but I think I'm overusing that."

I sighed again, opened my book bag, tossed the hallucination out my room, closed the door, locked the door, put a chair under the doorknob, and took out my homework.

**_4 hours later…_**

` 10:00pm, my bed time. I don't even care about that book anymore, I'm just going to sleep with my door closed, and there is no way that book would be able to find its way in my room. I took off my glasses, and got under the covers of my bed. My eyes seemed to close, and before I knew it I was snoring.

**_2:46am…_**

My eyes opened, and I reluctantly sat up.

I had to pee.

Did you know that if you seem to wake up at 2:00, a ghost was watching you sleep? Or something like that, I heard it from a friend. I wasn't really thinking about it then, my brain wasn't functioning. If it was I wouldn't have knocked the chair over, unlocked my door, opened my door, walked pass the book on the floor and go in the restroom.

After I was done, I foolishly left my door open and got back in my bed. A few minutes passed, and I wasn't feeling sleepy anymore. I was feeling more anxious than tired, like… that feeling you get when you feel someone is standing over you. Meh, must be-

I opened my eyes and my brain was running again. My blood was circulating throughout my whole body. My organs were running way too fast, and I probably should have been worried. But I wasn't. I was more worried about the person standing at my doorway.

The way his eyes shined in the dark and was _way _too wide and bloodshot creeped me out. The way his smile was _way _too big, and showed his perfect teeth creeped me out. And… the way he looked exactly like me… Creeped. Me. Out.

I tried to scream, but I couldn't. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I could only close my eyes and wait for the worst. I cursed myself for leaving the door open. I cursed myself for having to pee. I cursed myself for WAKING UP. I just wanted to be anywhere but there, anywhere in the world.

I waited for what seemed like an eternity, and slowly opened my eyes. I was in… a room? Could you call this a room? It was purple and black smoke everywhere, and I didn't know what I was standing on. I looked around, and there I was. Looking at… myself? I don't understand.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Well…" The… _thing_ across from me snapped his fingers. A single chair appeared between us. "…Shall we begin?"

I shuddered at my voice, and music started to play. I quickly recognized this game as musical chairs, and started to walk around the chair.

"Whoever loses falls down into the bottomless smoke, while the winner gets to keep the body, understood?" I nodded. The music stopped and we both jumped for the chair. The music stopped, and everything turned black…

_**This is what I am turning in to my school writing competition. I really want you guys to tell me what I should do better or if it's alright. Okay, bye nii~!**_


End file.
